Dreams Arn't Always Good
by Tivara
Summary: Comeyo borrows Jareth's book without asking & she's sorry she took it...


I don't own Jareth- Jim Henson Co. & David Bowie own him; Moro, Casera & Araie & Loki arn't mine either- they're my friends' characters. Comeyo, Sapphire, Snowynight & Varro are my characters.  
  
It was a warm sunny afternoon; the wind was blowing gently. Comeyo, Sapphire, & Casera were all walking in the gardens. The flowers gave of such sweet smells.   
  
Casera sat at the edge of a fountain. She motioned for Sapphire & Comeyo to sit down so they could chat. Sapphire sat on the soft green grass in an indian style. She looked at Comeyo, who had plucked a pretty lavender flower of it's stem & placed it behind her ear.   
  
"Comeyo, come here!" Sapphire called out to her friend. Comeyo just ignored Sapphire & kept on walking; the wind blowing her shoulder-length brown hair away from her face. "Ugghhh. I don't know what's been plaguing her lately. I mean, she's been acting so weird lately," Sapphire explained to Casera.  
  
"I've noticed something strange about her too, though it's hard to make out what." Casera sighed. She heard a faint howl. "Araie's coming," she said.  
  
A dark grey borren wolf came up to Casera & Sapphire. He sat down in between them. "Hey girls! What's up with her?" Araie said, looking at Comeyo, then turning back to Casera & Sapphire. "By the way, could one of you scratch behind my right ear. It's been bothering me all day."  
  
Casera scratched Araie behind the ear. "We have no clue what's wrong with Comeyo," she replied.  
  
"Oh yeah. That's better, thanks!" Araie said as he stuck out his tongue & panted.  
  
Sapphire thought for a moment. She quickly jumped up, "I've got an idea!" With a smile, Sapphire ran off toward the castle.  
  
Casera & Araie ran off after Sapphire. "Wait up!" they yelled simultaneously. Sapphire was too quick for them & she orbed into the throne room of Jareth's castle. Sapphire, being a good witch, was still learning some of her powers.  
  
The Goblin King noticed the young fourteen year old staring at him. He stood up & walked toward Sapphire. Casera & Araie burst into the room. Casera accidently fell on top of a small goblin as she tried to stop running.  
  
"Ow!" Casera said out of breath. Jareth helped his niece to her feet. He then looked to the small group of goblins that had formed in the corner of the room. "GET OUT OF HERE YOU BLOODY LITTLE VARMITS!" Jareth yelled at the top of his lungs. The goblins scurried back to the Labyrinth & the Goblin City faster than anyone could say "I wish for the goblins to come take you away right now!" Jareth then turned to Sapphire, "Now, what did you come in here for?"  
  
Sapphire looked at Jareth intently. She said, "Well, Comeyo has been acting kinda weird lately & we thought that maybe you could ask her what's going on?"  
  
Jareth thought for a moment. He looked over at Casera & Araie. Araie was hiding behind Casera. "You all agree?" he asked, not taking his eyes off of them. Casera nodded.  
  
"I suppose I could talk to her after dinner," Jareth answered.  
  
Jareth & the girls turned to see Loki, the angel of death, heading for the dining hall. They decided to follow her. Jareth opened the door for the girls & wolf. Sapphire saw that her beloved tiger cub, Varro, was happily chewing a large piece of steak. Snowynight, Comeyo's snowy messanger owl, was beside Varro. Mmm! You should try this steak! Moro made it with a special sauce! Varro thought to Sapphire.  
  
It smells good. Sapphire thought back. She took a seat next to Loki, at the table. Moro served everyone thier dinner. She turned into a hawk & flew around the room a couple of times before landing & shifting back into her human self. Moro was a shape shifter meaning she could turn into many forms. Moro saw that Comeyo was missing. She wondered where Comeyo was.  
  
After Jareth finished his dinner, he kissed Moro on the forehead. "That was delicious," he whispered into her ear. The Goblin King then walked off in search of Comeyo. He conjured up a crystal ball to help find her. He saw that she was still in the gardens. He apparated behind Comeyo. "So, Comeyo, tell me what's going on." Jareth said.  
  
Comeyo turned around to face the Goblin King. She looked down. "N-nothing's...going o-on."  
  
The Goblin King gently clasped Comeyo's chin with his glove-incased fingers to force her to look at him. He looked at her with a cold mismatched gaze. "Tell me, what's on your mind, Comeyo," he said sternly.  
  
Comeyo knew that when you had to look somebody in the eyes, you had to tell the truth. It's hard to look someone in the eyes & lie. She tried to look away, but his grasp was too strong. Comeyo hesitated.  
  
"I don't have all day, Comeyo," Jareth said as he grasped Comeyo's chin tighter.  
  
Comeyo hesitated for a moment. "I- uh- I borrowed- uh...y-your b-b-book on...dr-dreams, earlier...t-today," she stammered, " And...I- uh- ruined it." Comeyo hung her head in shame after Jareth let go of her chin roughly.  
  
"YOU BORROWED MY BOOK WITHOUT ASKING?!" Jareth yelled, "THAT WAS AN IRREPLACIBLE GIFT FROM MY BROTHER! HE GAVE ME THAT BOOK BEFORE HE WAS MURDERED!"  
  
Comeyo felt tears stream down her face. She tried to wipe them away, but there were too many. Jareth glared sharply at Comeyo. He slapped her accross the face then picked her up by the throat.   
  
"I warned everyone not to touch any of the items on or in my desk! You deliberately disobeyed me!" Jareth yelled at Comeyo.   
  
She was terrified. She sobbed harder. "I'm so sorry!" she cried.  
  
Jareth threw Comeyo against a huge stone statue of Hoggle. He disappeared in a rage. Comeyo lay in a heap, trembling. She tried to catch her breath. She knew she had done it this time; she had disobeyed Jareth. How could he ever forgive her. She couldn't even forgive herself. Surely I'll be banned form the castle now. she thought. I'll be placed in an oubliette, only to be tortured by Jareth & forgotten by everyone else.  
  
  
  
"Did you find Comeyo?" Moro asked curiously when Jareth sat on his bed. She put her brush down on her vanity table & walked over next to Jareth. "That girl disobeyed me! She stole the book that Bowen had given me & she ruined it!" Jareth said with a raised voiced.  
  
Moro put her arm around Jareth & tried to comfort him. When he finally fell asleep, Moro changed into a fiels mouse & scurried to Comeyo & Sapphire's room. Sapphire was reading her diary entry that she had just written. Moro changed back to human form & opened the door. She saw comeyo on her bed, crying.   
  
"Sapphire, may I have a word with comeyo, alone please," Moro asked softly.  
  
Sapphire closed her diary & left the room, closing the door quietly behind her.   
  
Moro walked over to Comeyo & sat down next to her. She brushed a piece of hair out of Comeyo's face. "Jareth told me what happened," replied Moro. "Oh Moro, I-I didn't mean...t-to ruin Jareth's book. I only borrowed it 'cause I-I had a dream & I was tr-tr-trying to decipher it. I was planning on returning it,...b-but I f-fell & it tumbled...down a hill & landed in-in the river!" Comeyo sobbed.   
  
Moro listened intently. "You borrowed it without asking & that is stealing." Moro said as she hugged Comeyo, "You're going to have to apologize to Jareth, you know."  
  
Comeyo wiped away some tears. "I-I know. I...I just...don't think I c-can," she stuttered.  
  
"You can do it," Moro assured. She kissed Comeyo gently on the forehead, before retiring to her & Jareth's room. Comeyo woke up every so often; she had bittersweet dreams of what had happened to her that day & the other time Jareth attacked her & Sapphire for what they had said about him. Comeyo had a knack for getting into trouble.   
  
The morning came with nothing out of the ordinary. Comeyo awaoke quietly. She was too upset & frightened to apologize to Jareth. She got up & quietly dressed. She glanced over at Sapphire, who was still sound asleep. Comeyo walked to Jareth & Moro's room & knocked on the door. Moro opened the door & ushered Comeyo in. Then she left to go make some breakfast.   
  
Comeyo slowly walked over to where Jareth was sitting. She clasped her hands behind her back, failing trying to take a deep breath.   
  
Jareth glared at Comeyo. She could tell he was still angry with her. She hung her head low. "Jareth..."she started, but paused.  
  
Jareth kept his gaze on the little twelve year old girl who started to cry again.   
  
"I'm...sorry th-that I-I...borrowed your book without...asking," sobbed Comeyo.   
  
Jareth took Comeyo's hand & made her sit next to him.  
  
"And-and...I'm sorry that...the b-book got ruined. It was an accident. I know how much it must've meant to you. My brother Cromaso gave me a book before he was killed in my country's war. Truely I'm sorry," Comeyo whispered.  
  
Jareth hugged Comeyo closely. "There there; it's alright. I forgive you. And I would never banish you to an oubliette or anywhere," Jareth replied trying to comfort Comeyo.  
  
"How did you know what I thou-?"  
  
Jareth chuckled as the hugged each other, "Magic." 


End file.
